


Everyone dies in the End

by TechnoNovelist132, TechnoNovelist404



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd person POV, I'm honestly just procrastinating, guess who dies, im sorry, oops this is going to be awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist132/pseuds/TechnoNovelist132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoNovelist404/pseuds/TechnoNovelist404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My title pretty much says it all. Lots of dying and some stuff about the player (You!). Have fun with this trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their name is Chara

**Author's Note:**

> not great at updating, so bear with me and maybe send some comments my way. 
> 
> I will post unfinished chapters sometimes but I'll say that in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this is kinda awful.

Their name is Chara. They fell from the surface to the underground and were found by the prince of all monsters. The king and queen were very kind and they adopted them as their own child. But that was a long time ago.

  
Sometimes they play in the garden with their brother or explore the capital.

One day, they poison their adopted father with some flowers from the garden. Toriel was disappointed in them. Asgore was sick, but he recovered. Asriel started making videos of the two of them. 

They made plans with their brother to die and be absorbed by Asriel. They would go up to the surface and get human souls. They would save the underground. 

Chara died. Asriel died. Asgore declared humans enemies in a rage. Toriel left Asgore after the first child died. 

Seven souls down the hole. They were all killed and their souls harvested. An eighth fell. 


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up on a bed of golden flowers for the first time.

It was beautiful, new. Something the surface could never compare to. You made friends, you helped everyone. You did everything right. Until you were forced to kill the king. Tears streamed down you face as you struck him over and over. He gave up and you spared him. YOU SPARED HIM. And Flowey ruined everything. He killed Asgore. And you. Over and over and over. You grew numb to it after a while. Your deaths.

The souls saved you, gave you hope. You beat Flowey with them. You won! But now you had a choice. Should you spare him? After all he'd done? You choose spare over and over. He flees. 

Sans tells you how it's been. The good. The bad. He tells you that Toriel is queen now. Everyone misses you. 

Flowey lets you go back, fix what went wrong. You fight terrifying monsters in Alphys True Lab. You go back to fight Asgore. Everyone stops you. All your friends. 

And that flower ruins it all again. He turns into his true self then a powerful almost god-like monster who you fight. You win. You save everyone. You tried to save Asriel. It's the end. 

But you aren't the one who won. Frisk is. The Character you played as. They get to be the ambassador. They get to live with Toriel. They get to win and have all your friends. They get the friends YOU earned. 

You got your happy ending, but a part of you felt wrong. You wanted more than that.  
Flowey warned you against starting over and you knew it was wrong. You didn't reset for weeks.  
Until you did.

You manually delete the game. No more memories. You start the game. Your name is "Chara," the true name. It fits what you're about to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

C h a r a.

 

You killed every monster in the ruins. You kill Toriel. You feel sick. 

You meet Sans. He isn't your friend. You kill all the monsters outside of Snowdin. He warns you. You kill Papyrus. He believed in you. 

You kill Waterfall. You try to kill the kid. Undyne gets in the way. You cannot beat her. You just reset, what's the point? You'll just beat the game happily and you'll stop playing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers for the third time.  
You went through the motions, you tried to be good like the first time.   
Frisk won. They saw the sunset again. You turned down the offer to be ambasator.   
They had places to go. It felt wrong. You cried and screamed. This was wrong, but you couldn't go back. It was your fault. 

You manually delete the game data. You'll just go through one more time.


End file.
